PUMJ
by Toma.X.Jones
Summary: Mikan meets the new kids that might change her life forever. That is, if stop destroying the school on a daily basis. Mikan x OC, Lame kids jokes and ESP. ESP is good for your health.
1. The Odd Start

**PUMJ**

**CHAPTER 1: ODD START**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. These wonderful Characters are.**

It as started when Toma X. Jones was late for school. But she's always late so that does not matter. Shit I'm late, again… mumbled Toma as she scanned in with her I.D. it's always the same thing everyday. _I wish something would happen…_

Toma was an average height for a twelve year old. She was so much of a tomboy that there are **NO SKIRTS** in her closet. She claimed to have burned them all. Her red eyes glared at her homeroom door. "I'm here sorry I'm late, Mr. Mohr", pleaded Toma as she faced her math teacher. The old man just smiled at her. Just as Toma sat down just as the first period bell rang. "Ugh. Why Anime why!" Toma reached her first period class- Art. In her art class was her some of her best friends- people you can trust. "Why so late, Toma?" asked her friend Masato Akibara. His short blonde hair was spiked towards the back and some covered his hazel eyes. "She always is late so it's nothing new", huffed Mayumi Kishi, Toma's annoying cousin. Her black and orange hair was in a long ponytail. "Well she doesn't matter, let's talk about food~!" cried Fujimoto Hatake. The tallest out of all of them her black hair swaying past her hips. They were all doing what they do best; talking and causing trouble. There known as the "legendary four" for a reason. "Can the following students come to my office: Akibara Masato, Fujimoto Hatake, Mayumi Kishi and Toma X. Jones." Toma stared at the clock. They headed towards Miss. Hill's office. "Do you know why you're here, children?" smiled Miss Hill with her chubby face. "Because you're going pass us this year?" questioned Fuji. Miss Hill just ignored her. "Children, you're all moving to a very special place tomorrow." The four looked at their Headmaster confused. Could be they possibly be going to juvenile detention? "**I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL FOR JUVIE~!**" Exclaimed Fuji and Masa at the same time. "*cough*that's a Goddamn lie…" whispered Mayu and Toma.

**Fuji POV**

Miss Hill told us that we have a school scholarship to some school in Japan. My mother and I reviewed the letter over and over. My deep purple eyes piercing the paper. I sighed. _At least we'll have new scenery… _I thought, smiling to myself. Might as well go to sleep.

**Main House**

**Mayumi POV**

"So your leaving, Mayumi?" asked her older brother, Yuki. Mayumi just nodded. It was kind of cruel. This school doesn't allow you to contact the outside world. No phone calls, no letters; nothing. "Mayumi, you should probably start packing…" I sighed and did what I was told.

**Toma POV**

I had just finished packing all of my stuff, when Grandmother called for me. I groaned; _what does she want from me?_ I stepped into her very large traditional room. Grandmother stood there in the middle of her room being all 'high and mighty'. "Before you go to _Gakuen Alice_, I must tell you something about your **mother**." Great she telling something about the main fami-"it's about our heritage. Since you were born before your twin brother and your father did not remarry; _**you're going to get married**_ when you come back." Her words pierced my heart. I'm not coming back until I turn 20… "I hope they teach you how to be a proper lady…" she grumbled before me sending off. How rude!

**The Next Day**

**Masato POV**

Miss Hill told to meet in the school yard but I see no one's here yet. Mayumi comes in then Fujimoto rushes towards us. We waited for almost 2 hours until Toma showed up. "You live not even 2 blocks away from the school, how can you be late!" She just ignored me and stared at what was coming towards us. I think it was teacher for the school were going to.

**No POV**

Narumi L. Anju stood in front of his new students. His blonde hair shined a little brighter today. "Well you are the oddest bunch ive ever seen~!" he cheered happily. Mayumi gave the man a flying knee kick; sending him to the ground; writhing in pain. _This brat is worse than __Natsume__…_ He thought. "W-w-well just follow me to the bus shall we?"

**Time Skip**

**In Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan POV**

Narumi-sensei has been absent for awhile. I wonder where he is… Hotaru had been working on a new invention; I forgot what it's supposed to do. Natsume is still being a jerk after everything we been through. Well I hope something new and exciting happens.

**Natsume POV**

That Damn Naru came back from his little suck-up mission from the higher ups. This time he brought- students?

**NO POV**

"Students I want to inform you all about our new transfers' students. They are from America; don't make mean comments about there race either. They the same age as you; but will be taking different lessons for the time being." Narumi inquired to the class. The class began whispering to themselves about the new students. Narumi silenced them as the new students entered; two girls and two boys. The tallest girl introduced herself. "I'm Fujimoto Hatake. I like boys, fried chicken, food and Mindless Behavior. I'm a very big fan." She was very tall, very taller than Mochu; the tallest kid in class. The shorter bustier girl introduced herself next. The boys couldn't stop looking at her…_face_. "I'm Mayumi Kishi Hoshigaku. Just call me Kishi or Mayumi. I like fighting, food, and beating up that guy." The guy next to her shuddered and took two steps next to the other boy. "I'm Masato Akibara. I like…um all types of things. Nice to meet you." He blushed behind his thin framed glasses. The girls began to fawn over him. The last boy coughed so he could get everyone's attention. The class quieted down. "I'm Toma X. Jones. If try and bully my friends**, I WILL END YOU**~! Please make me feel welcomed to this class." The class was shocked. How ignorant can this American be! Sumire; who has dealt with worse asked them what there Alices were. Before Mayumi could answer, Toma interrupted. "None ya, Bitch. That means 'None of your business'." The class gasped; it was the kid first day and he was already picking a fight! The blonde boy, Masato picked up the bad mouth Toma and carried him away. Fujimoto and Mayumi followed. "What's wrong with you! You don't know what type of abilities they have!" shouted Fuji and Masato at the same time. Toma looked at her cousin for support. "She didn't mean to; but the Sumire girl just asked the question wrong. It's a good thing Toma stopped me or else she would have been dead", stated Mayumi. Fujimoto just sighed as she used Masato as an armrest. "What the hell are you doing, Fuji!" She glared at him for using that tone of voice. "I'm resting my arm; what does it look like?" "I AM NOT A CHAIR!" They four noticed a girl with twin tails walking towards them. "I'm Mikan Sakura! I hope we can be friends." She smiled. They smiled back at her. Then Fujimoto pounced on her. "You're so cute Mikan! Yes you are! YES. ." "Hey Fuji your scaring her" the other three exclaimed.

**Tobita Yuu (Class Rep.) POV**

I so scared of the new students! I mean not be racist; but three of them are **black**. I heard that black women hit you with frying pans! Now I have to lead to of them into their rooms. I'm kind of glad that they don't have tattoos. "Um Jones-san? Akibara-san? I have to lead you to your dorms." I said; way to flustered. They just began to follow me. The room list says Akibara goes to a SPECIAL STAR ROOM! Toma must have noticed how red my face was; he placed his on my forehead. Before I knew it, he was carrying me; bride- style! All I see is darkness…He carried me like a…. **(Fail-Bunny: BOSS!)** Bride.

**Masato POV**

"Great Toma. You made him pass out. Where are supposed to go! We don't even know where the infirmary is!" "You should really stop using that tone, Masato. Girls don't like to be yelled at." "Says the cross-dresser…" I grumbled. Toma glared at me and walked away; Class Prez in her arms. She walked past three doors then stopped. "Since you don't look at your surroundings; all the doors have students names on it, this happens to be Yuu's. Your room is across from his and I'm on your left". Toma kicked Yuu's down and plopped him on his bed. "He is so cute, with his girly voice and glasses," she cooed as she closed the door. We went right across the hall- there was my room.

**Masato Akibara**

**Special Star**

**Toma POV**

My door read this:

**Toma X Jones**

**Triple Star**

I was too tired to even care about the star rank. I jumped on my bed and drifted to sleep.

**Fujimoto POV**

**Fujimoto Hatake**

**Double Star**

That girl in my new class; Anna is cooking genius! They had a party for us (Due to Mikan's Kindness). Toma and Masato didn't come for some reason; so it was just more food for me and Mayumi. Nonoko and Anna; they remind me so much of Diamond and my old Anna. I cried up a bit; reminiscing on my old life. "What's wrong, Fuji-Chan? Are you ok? Did we do something to insult you!" cried Anna and Mikan. I started laughing. My new life is going to be great.

**Natsume POV **

That new kid; Toma seemed a little over confident. Ruka and I had just left the party to hang out. Ruka said that the two girls seemed to be nice. I had other thoughts about that Masato kid. He just seemed-off. Ruka and I were by a large tree; so began climbing. Ruka's and my room are on the other side of the dorm; the north side. The top floor on this side had many empty rooms. Hotaru Imai was on this side. Her lights were off but to her left; a special star room and a triple star lights were on. Could it be that one of those guys has the same star rank as me! They could be dangerous…I need to know their Alices…

**Mayumi POV**

**Mayumi Kishi**

**Double Star**

I'm already home-sick. There's no TV's in this place. I can't watch _Generator Rex_ now. Everyone is pretty nice; which is sort of unreal to me. My old school everyone; every color, race and religion was **GHETTO. **Here in Japan, everyone is too nice. I'm Kind of suspicious of these kids. Some boys kept on following me around; so now I have claimed them as my minions.

**? POV**

_My plan is starting perfectly. I will finally have the Copy Alice. Then the whole world will be in my control. It all starts when a certain boy meets Mikan Sakura. All will go well for me after that…_

**Chapter 1 Rewritten**

**Fail-Bunny: That was Ok…**

**Bryant :( glares at FB) you tried to eat me!**

**Author-Tomoko: Shut up! You guys need to get a room!**

**FB& Bryant: SHE/HE IS NOT EVEN MY SPECIES!**


	2. The Swimsuits Don't Lie

Gakuen Alice Is Not Mine. The OC'S are.

Toma, you see is FEMALE. Yet everyone at Gakuen Alice fails to realize this. Mayumi and Fujimoto are now going to try to "feminize" Toma.

**Day 1**

"Toma, we are here today to make you feel pretty~!" exclaimed Fujimoto. Toma looked from her cousin to her best friend. Back and forth and back and forth. She ran for the next bus to Central Town.

**Day 2**

Mayumi dragged Toma to the boutique. "I'M SORRY, PLEASE LET ME GO I BEG OF YOU MAYUMI! WHATEVER I DID… DON'T DRAG ME IN THERE!" Fujimoto was waiting for her victi- I mean best friend. "Make up your mind, it's a skirt or DEATH…it's not such a hard choice."

Toma glared and spat viscously at Fuji's feet. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~ MAH SHOOOOOOOOOOOOESSSSSSSSS~!" screamed Fujimoto.

**Day 7**

Masato and the gang were finally getting use to Gakuen Alice…until… "Hey Masato, show us your Alice." Toma stared blankly at the crowd surrounding Masato. _Masato __you __were __a __great __friend__… _ Toma thought. Fujimoto and Mayumi looked at their prey from the corner of the room. So she thinks she can outsmart us? Don't me laugh. I now have the PERFECT PLAN… Fujimoto began to evilly…

**Day 13**

Narumi-sensei walked up to his homeroom with style. Fujimoto was still looking evil, Mayumi probably didn't give a rat's ass, and Toma and Masato were surrounded by fan girls (and some boys). "Today children we are going to the POOL." 1…2…3… "SUCCESS~" Fujimoto yelled sounding like a certain red-head genius. Toma's face sort of resembled _The __Scream._ Masato could feel the burning stares of his loyal fan girls. Mikan finally makes her appearance. "Um, Hatake-san could you help me buy a-".

**The Pool**

Fujimoto was overly excited. The day has arrived. Toma would soon be found out. Girls and boys stared at Mayumi as she made her entrance. Mayumi was wearing a light yellow bikini. The boys were looking at her already developed rack. Fujimoto was wearing a black bikini with white floral patterns. Masato was just wearing red trunks. Fuji waited and waited. No sign of Toma. Ok, she was pissed until she saw her _beloved_ Natsume. "Oh Natsume what are you doing here~?" "Have you seen Toma? She owes me some _Maria+Holic_ manga." Fujimoto almost killed the next kid that past her (which happened to be Mikan). "Hey Toma, what took you so long?" questioned Masato. Fujimoto turned around. MOE and KAWAII~ began, so did the little nosebleeds. Toma faced was as red as at tomato. She was wearing a white one-piece with a large red "X" on the back. Fujimoto began to weep. She grabbed Toma and began all the cute rants…

Chapter 2 end

Masato: I was barely in this chapter!

Mayumi: Neither was I!

Author-Tomoko: Shut you ungrateful brats! At least you were mentioned (Cuddles and coos at Bryant)

Fuji: This Chapter was supposed to be about me~!

Toma: I wore a swimsuit… (Shudders)

Arianna: Big Brother! I found you~3

Masato: OH NO what ARE _**YOU**_ going here!

Arianna: oh Brother~ now that I'm here I can stop those wretched fan girls (pulls out chainsaw)

Author-Tomoko: well that's all people…


	3. Arianna

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. All other original characters are mine.

**Masato POV**

I woke this Saturday on top of the world. I was going to get up but something; or someone was in my way. A pair of porcelain arms was around my waist. In a long time, I was actually scared. "Mm…Big Brother stop shifting so much…" **she** mumbled. My younger cousin, Arianna was in my bed. Again.

**Toma POV**

I looked over to my clock that read 8:45 AM. I shook my head and headed towards my balcony (which is a jumping distance from Masato's balcony). My eyesight was still blurry, but I could have sworn I saw a patch of red and blond. _I__'__m __probably __still __dreaming_, I thought. I went back inside so I could take a long bath. _How __would __Masato __have __a __girl __in __his __dorm? __It__'__s __impossible,_ mumbled Toma.

**Fuji POV**

I ate a whole lot of breakfast today; as usual. Today, Mikan and I will compete for Natsume's homemade cookies! He made them in cooking class. We had to answer a 100-question quiz on- _**polynomials!**_That's my best subject in math. Since Mikan so stupid, those cookies are mine. After we handed in our test the scores were obvious:

Fuj: 98

Mikan: 12

I couldn't wait to taste my precious Natsume's cookies. As he handed them to me, Toma came and ATE. MY. COOKIES. I chased her around the cafeteria until she brought me brunch.

**Mayumi POV**

"Idiots, I ordered hot chocolate WITH NO FOAM! WHAT'S THIS ON MY UPPER LIP! FOAM! KOKO, KITSUNEME AND MOCHU! GET THE FACTS STARIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They were my minions, so they better get the god – damn thing right… I see Masato with a girl with fiery red hair… Wait. Masato with a girl? He's heading towards the candy shop. I wonder if I should tell his fan girls…

**Arianna POV**

Big Brother and I were going to a candy shop. He was holding my hand too! This is so great it's just like a date. No one will this cut short. Not the teachers, not the fan girls and _**definitely not Toma**_. They hang out too much. Did anyone else know that?

**Mikoto POV**

Hello readers, I'm Mikoto. I'm Masato's first fan girl. Please don't kill me. Today, I'm going to make my move on Masato-san. I saw him walking towards Anna's café. As the crowds of people left, I see Masato…with a _**girl**_. She has porcelain skin, hazel eyes with long eyelashes and red hair to her shoulders. She looked very classy for a ten-year-old. I'm left in the dust. No way I cloud compete with her. Look at them, laughing. I wish I was her…

**Masato POV**

My arm is being bent in odd angles and in the process of being ripped out its socket. Arianna has made buy things for her; like rubber duckies, stuffed bunnies, lucky charms and other useless things. Then we went to Anna's café (to my displeasure) where I was forced to eat 100-year-old cake. After that; Arianna had me against a wall. That's not good. She almost had lips against mine when- an angel appeared. "Incest is illegal! Get away from him right now. Or else I'll have to call the teachers," murmured Toma, staff in hand. Oh, now this is not good. It's bad, very bad.

**Toma POV**

I'm can't fight this girl. She a maniac killer. I can't defeat her. My only of surviving is through bribery. "Um, I'm sorry about that, could I make up to you with some pictures?" Arianna glared at me. With hate- filled eyes, going through me. "What kind of positions is he in? Is he cosplaying? Are there any panty shots?" she demanded. _There __something __totally __wrong __with __his __cousin__…_ I thought. "Yes there's all of that but there's a price; 10,000 yen. I trust you have the ca-"she pushed all the money in my face, grabbed the photos and left. I can't believe she left. I suddenly feel a dark aura behind me.

**Masato POV**

I began wondering how those photos could have possibly leaked out… _Hotaru __Imai_. I was too tired to think of evil plans. _That__'__s __why __there__'__s __Sunday_. I trudged back to my dorm in a foul mood.

**Chapter 3 ENDS**

**Author-Tomoko: Wow the third chapter, I'm so proud of myself**

**Ruka: Your story says Romance, where is it?**

**Toma: That's a secret, Ruka~**

**Hotaru: Those pictures actually cost more.**

**Masato: Hahahahaha… Hotaru, I'm going to kill yo-(Hit by Doof Cannon)**


	4. Mikan's Awesome Play

**PUMJ**

**Chapter 4: Mikan's Awesome Play**

**It's the episode where Ruka is Snow White; but with a MAJOR TWIST.**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine!**

_**Fail-Bunny: Nobody Knows…**_

_**Everyone past Mikan's FIRST POV is Gender-Bended CAUTION FAKE SLASH, LITTLE BIT OF ECCHI? CAPS ABUSE.**_

**Mikan POV**

"a-ah Snow White-"_shit, I forgot my next lines_. Ruka and I have been practicing for days; now I forget them? I wish that someone could just change the play…

_Be careful what you wish for, Mikan Sakura..._

I see Hotaru with a strange new machine, smiling at me with a thumb up. Purple fog begins to seep out of the holes… Every one starts coughing, then the lights shut off.

**No POV**

Toma looked at Masato-something seemed off about everyone. Like Mayumi seemed more masculine. She had grown taller and her hair was shorter. I look at Fujimoto who was in a cloak. She a whole lot skinnier than before. I notice changes in myself as well. My hair and face stayed the same, but my body changed.

**May(s) umi POV**

"I think everyone has been gender-bended", I said with my new manly voice. My original costume for the play seemed tight; so I took it off. "Not in here, Masumi!" shouted Toma. "Who's 'Masumi'?" "It's you, stupid oaf!" I felt myself leap towards Toma and pick him up with one hand; 2 feet off the ground. "Say that again, Little Prince?" I used my Alice for the first time that day. My right arm turned into a sledge hammer. I'm gonna have fun with this.

**Fujimoto POV**

Toma and Masumi are fighting again, so I decided to speak to Masato. Or should I say Masako? Masako had gotten shorter; about Mayumi's height. Her hair went down to her shoulders. Her chest was kind of big too… Wait! What am I thinking! I was a girl (But my gender was changed). Could be the dreadful HORMONES! My head began filling with dirty thoughts and other things. "Fujimoto are you ok?" "I'M TOO YOUNG TOO HAVE KIDS!"

**Masako POV**

Well that was weird. I'm a girl now. Does that mean I have to wear a-"Masako-Chan. I have something for you." Toma held out a red short frilly Lolita dress. (Cape included) "I not am wearing that! It's too frilly" I grumbled; surprised at my new feminine voice. The three (girls) boys stared at me; lust written on there faces. I backed up slowly only to meet a wall. Fujimoto hands on either side of my head. "PERVERTS~!"

**Mikan POV**

Due to Hotaru's new machine; _The Reverse Rainbow _everyone is the opposite gender. Now I can play as Prince Charming.

"Snow White, I've know for so long that we've grown apart. I'm in love with someone else."

**Normal POV**

Gasps filled the crowd as a beautiful girl enters the stage.

"H-hello Snow White, I'm Little Red Riding Hood." Masako couldn't believe she was doing this. "I've fallen in love with her. We can still be friends?" Mikan questioned Ruka. Ruka turned and sent them away. "Prince Eric why are you here?" "Just here to comfort, Yuki." Toma smiled at Ruka. "You know I hate that, Eric."

**Intermission**

"Ugh even silly Red Riding Hood has a prince! Why can't I have one?"

"Because you have a bad attitude, Sleeping Beauty." Masumi didn't care what his real lines were; he decided to wing it. "P-p-Prince Troy what are you doing here at a time like this?" Sumire didn't like that Masumi was changing the words. Masumi pinned Sumire against the wall. The audience screams **MOE** and _**BL ALL DAY~!**_ "I don't like your tone Princess or should I say call you _**Prince**_?" Sumire gasped in surprise. "S-stop you perverted Prince. No one should know my true gender." Stuttered Sumire. "Well I was going to get engaged to you; but you're a guy." Masumi said, nipping Sumire's ear, earning a moan in return.

**Next Scene**

"Hello Red Hood. I see your wearing my favorite pair of undies." Fujimoto claimed happily. Masako turned different shades of red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STUPID WOLF! Don't like at my underwear!" yelled Masako. She hit him with her basket; which spilled rose petals everywhere. "I heard that you're dating Charming. What's he like?" said Fujimoto, wagging his tail. "Well he's kind, strong and brave. He like taking me out. He's just very cute!" Masako gushed. Fujimoto frowns at that answer. "Tell the truth, Red. Am I cute?" Masako just laughs at him. "You are the complete opposite. Your DEAD SEXY, Wolf. Your rude, a coward and not that strong. Did I mention you're a pervert?" Fujimoto just blushed as he pinned Masako to the ground. The audience leans in to see what's about to happen. Their lips are getting closer. They can feel each other's breath. There were about to kiss when-"WOLF! Stay away from her!" Mikan pulled out her fake wooden sword. "We WERE going to enjoy that kiss UNTIL YOU RUINED IT!" "Come at me, BRO!" "Charming I'm NOT YOUR BRO!"

**Play**

**Ends**

**Due to**

**Authors**

**Laziness**

Hotaru got in trouble because she caused 'ill-mannered' things to happen. Masato chased Toma, Fuji and Mayumi all day because what happened in the changing room.

**Chapter 4 ENDS**

**Author-Tomoko: This Chapter so much FAIL orz**

**Bryant: I could have been in the story**

**Toma: Well you can't because I HATE YOU.**

**Fail-Bunny: We never know what happens to Ruka and Toma!**


	5. I'm In What Class?

**Chapter 5: Classes and Losing control**

**Disclaimer: You should already know that GAKUEN ALICE belongs to Tachibana Higuchi. And all the wonderful (crappy) characters are under my ownership**

**Masato POV**

It was another day at good ol' Alice Academy. My friends and I have here for over 3 months. In homeroom, Narumi announced about having our first Alice-based class. An Alice-based class with the older students sounds pretty fun. Narumi says we should spilt up into our categories, which we don't even know. "Naru-sensei what's my Alice?" I said so that everyone could hear me. The class just stares at me indifferently, like I was an outcast. Well everyone save my friends and Mikan.

**Narumi POV**

I was afraid that he was going to ask that. I sigh and tell everyone to go to there classes except for Masato, Toma, Mayumi, Fujimoto, Mikan and Natsume. As the children left, Mayumi Kishi glares at me. Her friends look like there having conversation thorough eyesight. Maybe they were.

**NO POV**

"Fujimoto, you seem to process the wind Alice. This means you're in Latent classes. It's in the middle school section. Please hurry or you'll be late." Narumi informs Fujimoto, who runs to the class. "Mayumi-chan, you seem to be in my class, Somatic. Just stay here for no-"Kick in the knee. Narumi is left writhing on the floor. After recovering, he stared at the four remaining students. "Toma-kun, usually your Alice would put you in Latent; but since you have two alices you're being put in Special class with Mikan", Narumi states gingerly. Toma and Mikan rush before they are late. The room suddenly rises to a steaming 110 degrees. Masato stares outside the window, concentrating on something and room drops back to a breathable temperature. "How'd you do that? Tell me!" Natsume barked as he (tried to)pushed the taller kid down. Masato just stepped to the side, leading Natsume to fall. Narumi looked kind of shocked. "We can get right to the point, Masato-kun. Your type of copy Alice can be classified as dangerous. So please follow Natsume-kun to the classroom."

**Dangerous Ability Classroom**

**Masato POV**

So this is my class. It's really dark and some of the students are; odd. "Welcome to the Dangerous Ability Class Akibara-kun", said the man in black, who I guessed is Persona. There's only one girl in this class, which totally sucks. "Hey since you're here how about a fight, Akibara?" Natsume said, angered by me tripping him. So there we were in the middle of the northern forest, ready to duel.

**Normal POV**

"Mikan stop poking me, I can jump rope way better than you!" Toma shouted. Mikan still poked Toma in the gut. Tsubasa stared at his underclassmen, amused. The three were just hanging out, talking about life. Mikan told Toma lots of unimportant things that can't be explained right now. Toma looked at Tsubasa. _He looks like a punk_… she thought. Toma looked out the large window, her Masato-senses off the charts. What's that idiot doing now? She thought, now in a sour mood. The smell of smoke reached Toma's sensitive nose. "That flicking idiot, when I see him…"

**Mikan POV**

Toma seemed really upset at something. "Come on let's go, Mikan, Tsubasa-senpai, looks like Natsume wants to be an idiot." I blinked. Natsume did something? My heart started to race. We ran from the classroom heading to the northern forest.

**Natsume POV**

What's up with this kid? He wouldn't give up. We've been at it for what seemed like hours. I started to breathe heavily. "We can stop now, Natsume you seem pale." Damn it, now he thinks I'm weak, I thought. I conjured one last fire ball and chucked at him.

**Masato POV**

I called a truce. Wasn't that enough? I guess not because he tossed one more fire ball at me. Everything played out in slow-mo. Toma stood in front me arms outstretched, hands crossed. A white glow emitted from her hands. The fire collided with her hands the fire extinguished itself. Toma turned around to glare at me. She punched me in the jaw. Really hard. I can feel myself losing conciseness.

**Fuji POV**

It looks like Toma overdid it again. It's so complicated, Alices and everything. At least the food's good. "Hey Fuji did you hear about Masato-kun?" Mikan asked me. I just stood there, feeling kind of bad for Masa-yan.

**Chapter 5 END**

**Author-Tomoko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Bryant: It looks like I'm going to be in a fan fiction**

**Toma: Ahhhhhhhh! This stinks**

**Fail-Bunny: Yay! My little Bry-Bry is growing up**


	6. Masato's Fangirls

Chapter 6: His Fan girls, There Crazy.

Gakuen Alice. Not mine.

**Mayumi POV**

Today Masato and I were cooking partners in Home Ec. Worst time **EVER**. His god damn fan girls kept glaring at me. I glared at them. It ended up as a staring contest. And I won obviously.

**Fuji POV**

While I was going to the bathroom, some girls stopped me.

"What is Masato-kun to you?" they asked me, curious. I was bored so I decided to **LIE** to them **(Even though lying is wrong)**. "You REALLY wanna know?" The crowd of girls grew; personally interested in our relationship. "We just more than friends…and a little less than a married couple." The girls screamed in shock and displeasure; leaving me to go to the bathroom in peace.

**Masato POV**

"Hey Masato, because of you we have less fan girls, thanks", Ruka-pyon said to me, being grateful. Natsume on the other hand glared at me, his crimson eyes met my blue-green ones. Toma was staring at me weirdly and whispering something to Hotaru Imai. "Oi! Masato can you buy me lunch, please?" Fujimoto whined as she grabbed my arm. "Fuji, I'm sorry but Masato buying me lunch." Mayumi came around and grabbed my other arm tightly; cutting off the circulation.

**No POV**

Masato Akibara's Fan girls were suspicious. "Hey. Toma-kun **(1)**, since you know Masato-sama and Fujimoto-san, what's there relationship, really?" Mikoto asked Toma; practically begging him. "Um, I'm not sure because Masato and I are usually closer…" Toma says looking away. Mikoto's cheeks turned into a light shade of red. Does that mean that Masato and Toma-kun…? Mikoto's blush deepened as she thought.

**Mikoto's mindscape**

Mikoto walked past Masato's dorm room, hearing a moan. Mikoto; being curious took a peek through the keyhole. "Ah…Masato." Mikoto could see Masato straddling Toma on the middle of his bed. Masato licked Toma's ear; earning a surprised gasp. Hotaru appeared with a camera; and does what she does best; Blackmail. I can't believe that Masato and Toma are…**GAY-LOVERS**! Mikoto thought frantically, running towards the staircase.

**Toma POV**

Mind-Reader-kun told Masato and me what was going in Mikoto's head. After listening to Mikoto's thoughts; I nearly died of laughter, while Masato curled up into a ball. "Um, Toma are you alright?" Mikan asked me. I just give her a hug and call her 'My little Orange'.

**Chapter 6 End**

**Bryant: Author-Tomoko refuses to speak to Toma, who is here with us; me**

**Toma: Oh shut up! Whatever!**

**Risa: Here they go -_-|||**

**Miko: Wow… Lots of things are going on…**

**Aiko: Um… The plot is going nowhere…**

**Jake: It's just a bunch of Fillers…Tomoko sucks**

**Ike: Yeah this story is just so goddamn-(K.O. by Author-Tomoko)**

**Author-Tomoko: I can't stay mad at you, Toma and Bry-Bry!**

_**(1) Everyone seemed to forget that Toma is a GIRL**_


	7. If You Gonna Fight, Just Do It

**Chapter 7: If You Gonna Fight, Do It Somewhere Else**

**Caution: Writing a Fight Scene is difficult for me**

**Gakuen Alice is not mine~!**

**Mikan POV**

"Uh, Fujimoto-san, do you know where Mayumi is?" I asked the taller girl. She had really become popular with everyone. Maybe it's because of her height. She practically towers over everyone. Fujimoto shakes her head. _Dang it I wanted to give out invitations to my party._

**No POV**

First let's talk about Toma and Mayumi's family. The X. Clan is very secretive with their work. There just, there. They expertise in the most unexplainable things. Demon hunting, exorcisms, assassinations, and other professions in that sort. The family is spilt into four groups; Toma is at the top of the food chain, and Mayumi was right under her; so the tension between them is pretty thick. Mikan, Hotaru, Masato and Fujimoto were looking for the pair of cousins. Then they heard a loud crash.

**Mayumi POV**

_That stupid mo-fo stole my cookies! Toma going down now_. I picked her up by her neck and threw her. Her back slammed against the hard wood of the floor. "Heh, think you can beat me that easily~?" Toma retorted at me. Oh no she didn't. I take a wooden kendo stick, to beat her with.

**Toma POV**

_A kendo stick. Really?_ I pick up a bamboo staff, ready to beat her butt. _For-sho!_

**No POV**

Mayumi and Toma are standing twenty feet from each other, ready to duel. "Make the first move, Toma since you're 'inexperienced'", said Mayumi glaring. Toma charged after Mayumi, holding the staff as a bat. Swinging wildly Toma tried to hit Mayumi, but missed greatly. Mayumi took the kendo stick and swiftly chopped Toma in the gut, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Toma staggered to one knee, regaining her breath. Toma then lunges at Mayumi, using the staff to propel herself into the air, giving Mayumi a flying knee kick. Mayumi didn't expect that. _**"You stupid B#TCH! I'll KILL YOU!"**_ Mikan and company are watching the cousins battle from a safe distance. "Umm, should we stop them…?" she asked, only to find Hotaru and Masato placing wagers, Fujimoto being a ring girl and a very large crowd forming. The fight had gone on for hours now and no kid decided to tell the teachers. Toma and Mayumi were bloody and battered from fighting each other, bruises covered their bodies, yet they still wanted to fight each other. Ruka was trying to act brave and decided to try and stop the fight. Too bad for him though. He was thrown out of a window. In turn caused curly-perm and her fan girl friends to join the fight. After they joined, it became an Alice Battle Royal. The only people that didn't join were class Prez and Fujimoto. The scene was getting pretty dangerous, so Fujimoto and Prez left. In some random café Fujimoto and Yuu are eating parfaits.

**Fuji POV**

_Aww~ he's just so cute. With his big ol' glasses and small frame_, I thought as I stared at Yuu, making him uncomfortable. "Uhh, Hatake-san? Why did you take me out? And PAY FOR ME?" he screamed-whispered to me frantically. "I can't treat a boy to a parfait, _To-bi-ta-san~?"_ I asked, trying to be seductive. Yuu's face flushed and his glasses fogged up. Just too cute~!

Yuu POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. One of the most mature girls in my class took me **on A DATE**. Well a sort-a date. _Fujimoto is nicer_ _than_ I thought. I smile as she walked ME back to the dorms. We came back only to find a bloody mess, with Hotaru and Masato in the middle. "Oh MY GOSH! What in the world did you!" I gasped at the two. They just stared at me with bloodlust in their eyes. "There alive. There just…_sleeping_." Hotaru said in a low voice.

Chapter 7 End


End file.
